Rasetsukoku
by DeadFreedom
Summary: AUesque. The world has changed, the face remains the same but everyone knows the difference. The mysterious Kira runs the world from behind the scenes, punishing those he deems wicked. Yet a rebellion stirs, led by the faceless and nameless L. Moved!


**Authors Note -** This plot line was my first idea for a Death Note fanfiction, however being an idiot I forgot to write it down! So it had been forgotten for a couple days, until I began writing my first Death Note fanfiction _All is Fair in Love and War_ when inspiration finally struck again. Originally I was going to make it so that L was Raito's slave...o.o maybe I'll use that for a later fiction? Please review!

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters, this work of fiction is just for fun and trust me I am NOT making any money off of this.**_

Title: _Rasetsukoku  
_Translation of Title: **Kingdom of Demons  
**Summary: (AU-esque)The world has changed, the face remains the same but everyone knows the difference. The mysterious Kira runs the world from behind the scenes, punishing those he deems wicked. Yet a rebellion stirs, led by the faceless and nameless L. RaitoxL Yaoi  
Pairing: RaitoxL, RaitoxOMC (don't freak out it's not serious, just to prove a little point), and semi-implied RaitoxMisa. Again, the true pairing is RaitoxL and any implications of Raito with someone else...well I can't say because it would give away some of the plot but you will see.  
NOTES: The title _Rasetsukoku_ is from a song by the Japanese band Dir en grey, I was listening to their album _Macabre_ and looking up the lyrics when I saw that the translated title meant **Kingdom of Demons** naturally I was intrigued, and after a bit of thinking deemed that it would be the perfect title for this story. My other choice for a title was _Hotarubi_ which means **Light of the Firefly**. Maybe I should have everyone vote hahaha? Thank you for reading my thoughts and rambling, now on to the story!

* * *

_The Meeting_

* * *

_**Yagami Home**  
February 2nd, 2009  
__**19:32 PM**  
_

"Crime rate around the world has shown another dramatic drop this week," Nishimura Ayumi said straightening the papers on her desk as she spoke into the camera, "the rate of violent crimes committed in Japan has dropped 55 percent, and world wide the average is--"

Yagami Soichiro turned off the television a look of half defeat and half disgust on his face, there they were again practically worshiping a murderer on the news. They didn't say it out right, but the constant reminders of the plummeting crime rate and deaths of more criminals...they not only condoned but encouraged Kira. At this rate they might as well make the invisible menace prime minister! At least then they might learn his face and method of killing.

"Otou-san?" Soichiro looked away from the blank TV towards his son, Yagami Raito a hint of pride overtaking the bitterness he felt towards Kira. His son...only 22 nearly 23 years old and already a high ranking member of the NPA's intelligence department. Always number one in everything he did, any father would be proud of such a son. Tonight was one of the rare nights that Raito returned home to share a meal with his family, since he had moved out, Soichiro saw less and less of his son. Yes at the NPA they would often run into each other, but only long enough for a casual hello and nothing more. "Is there something wrong?" Raito asked as he placed a small bit of rice into his mouth looking at his father with a raised eyebrow. Soichiro shook his head as he took a sip of his beer,

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself about Raito." Soichiro said as he set the glass down on the table, wanting to change the subject before Raito began asking to many questions. "How is Misa doing?"

Raito accepted the change of subject, knowing better then to try and push his father any further and simply shrugged as he continued to eat, "she went down to Kyoto to visit her family." He said simply, not that he particularly cared that his long time "girl friend" was gone. It was a relief to come back to a quiet home instead of nagging questions as to where he had been, or over-the-top cheerfulness. However, it was irritating to him for another reason, that had absolutely nothing to do with their "romantic" relationship...what bothered him was that his "eyes" were gone. For the most part the use of the Shinigami eyes were unnecessary, the News practically advertised the name and photo of criminals. Still, Misa had her uses, that -and the Shinigami Rem- was the only reasons that the girl still lived. Raito lived with Misa -and the two resident Shinigami- in a high rise two bedroom apartment in Shinjuku, which needless to say cost a fair amount of money. However with Misa's modeling, acting, and singing career along with Raito's none to shabby salary, the two did fairly well. He had his room...and she had hers. Raito snorted softly as he remembered Misa's protests, it had taken a while to both calm her down and to keep her quiet. The last thing he needed was for their neighbors to over-hear anything involving Kira or the Death Note...

A response from his mother pulled Raito out of his current thoughts and back to the idle and casual conversation with his family. It amused him, they spoke of such..._normal_ things, of Raito's work and "relationship" with Misa, and of Sayu's schooling and boyfriends. _How would people react if they knew this was how Kira spent a Friday evening..._he wondered, as he set down his chopsticks. "Thank you for the meal...I better head home, I need to head into the department early tomorrow." A lie, he didn't have to go to the department tomorrow...hell he didn't have to go at all, and no one would say a thing to him. His father was at the top of the NPA and Raito was considered one of the most brilliant officers to ever grace the halls. However it was an excuse that he knew would work...and besides, it might look strange if criminals stopped dying the nights he went to have dinner with his family.

"Thank you for the meal Okaa-san..." He said bowing his head slightly before turning his attention to Sayu, "study hard Sayu..." his sister nodded as he looked towards his father and smiled politely, "I'll see you at work Otou-san...take care, and try not to worry about the Kira case so much...it's not healthy." Raito suppressed a chuckle at his words, they were true...it wasn't "healthy" to speak out against Kira publicly anymore...if Kira's supporters didn't get you...then Kira just might. As he waved good bye and began the short walk towards the train station, it was only then that Raito allowed what most would consider an evil grin to slip onto his lips breaking the mask of a law-abiding NPA officer. Kira was everywhere...in the News, on the Internet, the main topic of conversation in most social groups...in politics. He remembered the first political "debate" on the Kira subject...now _that _had been entertaining to watch. Of course the politicians wore the mask that they thought what Kira was doing was "wrong"...but they had all been sweating bullets, expecting Kira to strike them down for daring to speak out against him.

"Your family has such faith in you Raito..." Raito glanced over his shoulder at the Shinigami floating behind him, "what would they say if they found out their "perfect" son was a mass-murderer?"

Raito laughed softly, as his eyes shot around the general area and once he had assured himself that no one was listening in or following him he answered. "Mass-murderer? Now that's a rather harsh way to put it Ryuuku...I'm a God...I am judge, jury, and executioner...hardly a mass-murderer." He said an amused note in his voice as he deeply inhaled the cool night air, it was the beginning of February so naturally it was rather cold outside, but in his down-feathered jacket and his hands in the coat pockets Raito seemed not to notice the chill of the air as it filled his lungs. No...the air was thick with the scent of impending victory...Kira's support and fame was growing and growing. It wouldn't be long before the government would be forced to bow to his whims, soon enough the public support would become overwhelming and impossible for them to ignore.

"If you say so Raito..." Ryuuku said chuckling, it was close to the truth in some ways. Ryuuku himself had said...that Raito was more of a Shinigami then any of Ryuuku's comrades back in his own world, "but you still didn't answer my question."

Raito paused as they reached the train station, remaining silent as several people crowded around him. These people...some would go home to their families, others to a fun filled night with friends, and maybe one of them...with the mask of normality...would commit a horrible crime. As he boarded the train and took his seat, Raito glanced at Ryuuku once more, he had avoided answering the question for now, but they both knew it would have to be answered eventually. How would his family react? Heh...probably with horror, disgust, and questions of why...why would he do this? His answer was simple, for justice. Surely his father would do something foolish...like trying to arrest him. If he did that what would Raito do? Would he have to kill his own family? Raito closed his eyes and leaned his head against the glass window as the train sped off towards Shinjuku. Yes...he could do it. Sacrifices must be made in all rebellions.

* * *

_**Yagami Home**  
Febuary 2nd, 2009  
__**22:57 P.M.**  
_

Yagami Soichiro sat alone in his living room, watching the news in silence. Another criminal had died...another failure to capture Kira, this criminal had been a convicted child molester which would add yet another boost to Kira's growing popularity...and once more making the NPA look incompetent. It was so damn frustrating! They had been investigating the Kira case for 6 years, 6 years and they had made little to no progress. There were times when he even doubted that there was a Kira, that it was some form of divine intervention...but God's didn't need names and faces in order to kill. And God wouldn't have killed those 12 FBI agents...

A sharp sounding ring turned his attention away from his thoughts and towards the phone in his pocket. Frowning he looked at the time, 23 P.M. it wouldn't be unusual for someone from the NPA to call him this late...he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, "Moshi moshi?"

"こんばんは(Konbanwa)..." a computerized voice...who the hell was it, "L です."

Soichiro's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in disbelief. L?! The mysterious detective who had helped ICPO solve hundreds of cases, yet none knew his name or face?! Could this be some sort of elaborate prank? No...he had heard L's computerized voice before, and it wasn't something he would easily forget. Despite not being technologically savvy Soichiro knew that it would be difficult for someone to recreate the exact pitch that L had used.

"こんばんは(Konbanwa)..." he replied as he forced himself to overcome his shock. Why was L calling him? Was it about the Kira case? It had to be, L had been working on the case by himself after the NPA had stubbornly refused the help from the man, claiming that they couldn't trust someone who wouldn't reveal himself to them. In a sense Soichiro understood the logic, but at the same time he instinctively had realized that police power alone would not be enough to take down Kira, who he grudgingly acknowledged as a "genius".

"As I am sure you have realized, I am calling you because of the Kira case." So his hunch had been right! But why now? What did this mean for the investigation?

"What about the case?" Soichiro asked pushing himself off the couch and glancing up the stairs, his wife and daughter were surely asleep right now, so there was no risk of the conversation being overheard.

"According to my information, your investigation team has been whittled down to four members including yourself." Soichiro frowned that wasn't a question, and that information hadn't been released to the media -for obvious reasons-...but this was L, he probably had many ways of getting top-secret information that Soichiro didn't even want to know about. Although he knew that bending the rules were some times necessary to solve a case...he hardly agreed with some of L's methods.

"...That is correct." He replied calmly, where was this leading...?

"Please gather all the other members by midnight tonight, at 24:30 AM you will receive another phone call informing you of where to go. I'm sure that I do not need to tell you that this is to remain a secret from everyone, friends and family included. We can not risk this information falling into Kira's hands." With those last words the line went dead, leaving Yagami Soichiro in a state of mild shock. What should he do? Should he call all of the members and gather them as L requested? Especially after his superiors had staunchly refused help from the detective? Soichiro clenched his left hand into a fist as he looked down at the floor, no...they needed all the help they could get. A blow to his superiors ego was worth any extra help or insight that L could provide...

Pressing number '3' on his phone, he patiently waited for Mogi's groggy "yes Chief?"

"Call everyone and tell them to meet at head quarters by midnight, this is a direct order." After that he simply hung up the phone, and picked up his long winter coat. Where would this lead them? What did L have to say that could be so important? And why did he wait until now, when there were only four members still alive -Ukita had been killed in the SakuraTV incident- and practically all of the members of the original investigation had resigned due to fear of Kira. Had L been waiting for this? For the last few members to be so desperate for aide that they would gladly accept his help despite the risks? Possibly...he would find out within the hour.

* * *

**_NPA - Special Investigation Headquarters  
_**_Febuary 3rd, 2009_  
**_24:28 A.M._**

The silence that filled the mostly empty room was only interrupted by the ocaisional yawn as Matsuda struggled to stay awake. Yagami Soichiro's phone was set in the middle of the table they all sat at, watching it carefully. The tension in the room was thick, obviously the other members were having the same nervous thoughts Soichiro had been having earlier. Why now of all times? Why not earlier on? Was it really L? What did L want with the investigation? Was it Kira in disguise? So many questions with no answers...but that would all change as soon as the phone--

A shrill ring made all the members jump and look at the chief, who stared at his cell phone for a moment as if torn in a decision as to answer it or not. Hesitantly he reached out his right hand and flipped the phone open, placing it on speaker phone, "Yagami here." He said maintaining control, he had to make sure it was L and not his wife before he blurted out all of his questions.

"Yagami-san, this is L...are all the members there?" He let out a small sigh of relief, it was L...he really had called.

"Hai." He replied looking at the other members, all nervous...but obviously excited. Finally they might make some progress in the Kira case, L had already openly challenged Kira...and survived. Granted it had been at the cost of a criminals life -something Soichiro highly disapproved of- L had narrowed Kira's location to the Kanto Region, and had been the one to discovered that all Kira needed was the name and the face of an individual in order to kill them.

"Good," such a simply reply...they all looked at each other. Should they start asking questions now? "Please refrain from asking any questions, they will all be answered in time." They all frowned slightly, just what did that mean? Answered in time? "My assistant Watari is waiting outside for you in a black van, he will take you to my current location." Current location? Did this mean...did this mean that L would allow them to see his face?

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trap set up by Kira?" Aizawa asked, voicing everyones suspicions as he scowled at the phone, "and how do we know that you'll actually be there and we won't be meeting some giant screen with the letter "L" on it?" Mogi and Matsuda nodded their heads in silent agreement with Aizawa. It was rather hard to believe that the man who's face none had seen...would reveal himself...so calmly to the NPA.

"You do not," came the simple reply, Soichiro sighed at least "L" was honest, "it is your choice, you may choose not to go. I simply ask that you refrain from speaking of this meeting to anyone, your families included. Kira's eyes and ears are everywhere these days." Soichiro nodded solemnly in response to that last statement, he had to agree...it seemed that Kira somehow managed to get a hold of information from any source...no matter how secure it was supposed to be.

"...I'm going." He said looking into the faces of his surprised officers, all of who slowly nodded their ascent, putting their trust in their leader. Soichiro could only hope that the trust was not misplaced, "we're all going L."

"Very well, Watari is waiting." Then the line went dead, Soichiro picked up his phone and returned it to his pocket, looking at all the other officers who didn't bother to hide their nervousness, nor their doubts.

"Let's go." Soichiro said, the others nodded looking at each other, they all still had their doubts. Still had their questions...but a chance to gain more of an insight on Kira, was worth the risk. So no one spoke out their fears or thoughts as they walked out of head quarters and down the eerily quiet hallways, past Raito's office in the Intelligence department, maybe he should have called his son to join them? While he wasn't an official member of the investigation -he had his own cases to worry about- Raito's intelligence had provided insights on other cases, yet Soichiro had been careful to keep his son and family out of the Kira case. He was willing to forfeit his own life...but he refused to risk theirs. Raito was rising to the top fast, he wouldn't drag him down by getting him involved in this case.

They opened the doors and stepped outside, where an older man was standing just outside of a black van...just like L had said. The older man, who Soichiro assumed was the "Watari" L had spoken of opened the door to the van and bowed politely, "please get in, L is waiting." There was a momentary pause before Matsuda took the first hesitant step and entered the van. Followed by Mogi, Aizawa, and finally Soichiro opened the door to the passengers side and entered the car. Watari closed both of the doors before getting into the drivers seat and taking off. No one spoke, which surprised Soichiro slightly, he knew that like himself, the other detectives were bursting with questions they wanted answers too...but were being patient...for now anyway. He turned his head to look out the window, teenagers and college students were out in abundance, no doubt heading to some hot night spot or trying to find a taxi to take them home. As the time ticked by they drove deeper and deeper into the heart of Tokyo, making Soichiro frown slightly, just where was L? Would he really hide out in a place where there were so many people?

"Ah we're here." Watari said as he pulled up in front of the Shinjuku Hilton. Soichiro's frown deepened, a hotel? Was it really that simple? Obviously his own suspicions were shared by the other officers, because they too looked at one another nervously as they stepped out of the van. "Split up into pairs, the first pair may go now and the 2nd may head up in...15 minutes. L is on the top floor, in the last suite to your right."

Soichiro nodded his head and gestured for Matsuda to follow him, the younger man was surprised but nodded eagerly. Watari bowed as they walked away from the van and into the hotel. They walked through the relatively empty lobby in silence, which was fine with Soichiro who maintained the silence as he pressed the up arrow on the elevator. When the door slowly crept open, Matsuda nervously looked over at his superior and spoke.

"...so do you think we'll really be meeting L?" Matsuda asked softly as they stepped into the elevator. Soichiro pressed the button for the highest floor and shrugged. The next part of the question was unasked, but its implications still hung heavily in the air.

"There's only one way of finding out...we know the risks...we were all willing to risk our lives to capture Kira. Whether we go to L or to our death...well," the elevator door slowly opened and Soichiro looked calmly at the wall in front of him as they walked out, "we're going to find out right now."

Three...two...one meter away. Soichiro paused just in front of the very last suite and Matsuda stopped behind him as well. They looked at one another, as if deciding in silence who should be the one to knock on the door. Closing his eyes for a moment Soichiro reached out his clenched right fist, and 3 firm knocks and he lowered his fist. Now began the waiting game...

"It's open." A voice...not a computerized voice but an actual voice, could it...could it really be L? Soichiro turned the door knob and pushed the door open stepping inside. The room was practically empty, there were plates of pastries and empty bags of candies strewn about, as well as several files but no L...then who had been the one who had told them to come in?

"Please, make yourself at home..." that voice again! The two detectives stiffened slightly as they turned their attention to a wall that was blocking their view of the rest of the suite. The voice sounded like it was coming closer, would it really be--

Whatever -or rather whoever- they had been expecting L to be...this young man was far from what they had been expecting. For one, he was far too young...Watari seemed to fit the image that Soichiro's imagination had conjured up. Yet in the hotel room, standing less then three meters away from him...was a young man, probably not much older then his son. Wild black hair, a hunched over figure, dressed in simple jeans and a white t-shirt. While instinctively his mind rejected the possibility that this could be L...when he looked into the boys eyes...dark eyes seemingly blank and seemingly devoid of everything, there was intelligence, a kind of brilliance he had only seen in one other person. Those eyes...they were what washed away all his doubts and disbelief, this was definitely L.

They stayed that way for the next several minutes, just staring at one another as if sizing each other up, waiting for someone to make the first move. The silence was only broken when Mogi and Aizawa entered the room, followed by Watari who silently closed the door. Aizawa's eyes widened and he was the first to express his disbelief.

"N-No way in hell!" He said in shock, "y-you...you can't be L!" Aizawa spun around to Watari who merely bowed his head slightly in a silent affirmation that this was indeed L.

"I am L...whether you choose to believe that or not, as was your decision to come up here...is solely your decision." L said as he walked over to a nearby armchair, sitting down and pulling his knee's closely to his chest, the tips of his toes toying with the edge of the seat cushion, "please sit down." The small group of officers exchanged hesitant glances before moving around the room and taking their seats, still hesitant but for the moment convinced. As Aizawa opened his mouth to speak L interrupted, "please no longer refer to me as "L" but rather as "Ryuuzaki"...also, when introducing yourself to strangers as a police detective, please use the fake names and badges that we will provide you." Fake...badges? Wasn't that over kill? "There are so few of us left to fight against Kira...please value your lives." L--Ryuuzaki rather, reached out and picked up a cream filled pastry and took a small bite of it, carefully examining the members of the task force, "I am glad that you decided to come...it has become obvious in the past 6 years that I alone will not be able to defeat Kira...it will take police cooperation and man power, even if right now it is just the four of you, not including myself and Watari." Another bite of the pastry, Ryuuzaki chewed slowly savoring the sweet taste. "Now before we begin, I ask that you turn off all your cell phones."

"Why?" Aizawa asked scowling once more, "don't you trust--"

"I don't like being interrupted while I'm speaking." Ryuuzaki said as he finished off the last of the pastry, casually licking the last bit of crumbs off of his fingers. That was enough to silence Aizawa's protests, although he did mutter several choice words as he shut off his phone. Once all cell phones had been turned off, Ryuuzaki picked up a chocolate bar and began speaking as he unwrapped it, "as I said earlier, it has become obvious that despite disagreements on certain things, that we will all need to work together in order to be successful. I have already contacted your superiors, so do not fear repercussion they have given there approval." Soichiro nodded feeling slightly relieved that they had managed to put away their ego's...desperate times called for desperate measures after all, "now...I will share with you what I have discerned from the years of investigation." Ryuuzaki took a small bite of his chocolate bar as Matsuda took out a pad of paper and a pen, "do not write down anything I say here. Keep it in your minds...do not speak of this case with anyone else, and if you must speak of it outside of my hotel room do not allow anyone to over hear." Matsuda hesitantly put the pen and paper away as Ryuuzaki took another bite of chocolate, "now down to business..." another bite, "my instincts tell me that none of you are Kira, so I am putting faith in you by revealing what I discovered...do you remember the FBI agents who were killed 6 years ago?"

Soichiro nodded, "Hai the United States were conducting their own investigation on Kira, after you uncovered that he was located in the Kanto region of Japan."

"Correct...that was the explanation you were given anyway." As Ryuuzaki slowly chewed on his tiny morsel, the detectives looked at him in shock, "they were here because I asked them to come." Before anyone could ask the question as to why Ryuuzaki answered, "it was obvious that Kira was somehow getting classified police information...so I had the agents come to Japan to investigate top NPA officers and their families--"

"You WHAT?!" Soichiro asked his eyes widening, true he wasn't surprised that the FBI would do such a thing it happened all the time. He was however surprised that L--Ryuuzaki would do such a thing, "on what grounds?" He demanded knowing -but not wanting to openly admit yet- that his family was most likely also under investigation.

"As I said, Kira had access to information that only members of the investigation squad should have been able to access. By that I concluded that he was either in the investigation...or a friend or family member that was able to hack into the police computer system with out leaving a trail." Again before anyone had a chance to respond Ryuuzaki answered, "and it is quite possible. I did it myself on multiple occasions." Ryuuzaki bit into the chocolate bar once more, chewing slowly savoring as the delicious sweet melted in his mouth. Belgium chocolate had always been his favorite, "As you know they were all murdered by Kira...and based on the order of death among other things...I deduced that Kira must have made contact with one of the agents in order to receive the information on the other agents. Of course none of them would willingly give up such information...but I've also come to the conclusion that Kira can -to a point- control the actions of his victims leading up to their deaths. The death of the prison inmates preceding the deaths of the FBI agents were just experiments done by Kira. " The officers eyes widened in shock. Control the actions of his victims?! It was unbelievable! Absolutely unbelievable!

But then again...so was being able to kill someone with out a heart attack with out laying a single finger upon them...but still it was quite the pill to swallow.

"Originally it appeared that their superior in Washington had sent the files out at random...but after reviewing security tapes, Raye Penbar was the one who came into contact with Kira." Ryuuzaki tossed the empty wrapper into a nearby trash bin, "so naturally my focus turned to the families of the officers who he was investigating."

"...Who was he investigating?" Matsuda asked curiously, as Ryuuzaki pressed his thumb to his lips, looking at them all with a serious expression on his face.

"...The Kitamura and Yagami families." Ryuuzaki said looking directly into Yagami Soichiro's eyes, "the possibility of Kira being in one of those families is still slightly below 5 percent."

"Still?" Soichiro asked frowning, "have you not investigated this?" He demanded, obviously insulted at the implication that his family might somehow be involved in the Kira case, but did not express his anger. Soichiro knew that Ryuuzaki was simply sharing his insight, something they so badly needed. Such as the fact that Kira could control the actions of his victims before their death.

"No I have not." Ryuuzaki said simply as he nibbled at the edge of his thumb nail, "I had intended to place surveillance equipment in both of your homes, however I couldn't risk doing that with out your cooperation." Soichiro stared at the other in shock, he would have placed surveillance equipment in their homes? Just on a hunch and 5 percent probability? What kind of person was Ryuuzaki...that he was so willing to break the law, sacrifice the life of criminals...just to find Kira? "At this stage in the game though it may or may not prove to be useful."

"Game?" Soichiro frowned deeply, "Ryuuzaki this is no game, we are trying to catch a mass murderer."

"Our goals are the same." Ryuuzaki said shrugging lazily, a small smile crossing his face, "I am looking forward to working with the police...and I believe it is time we let Kira -or rather the Kira's- know, that now he will be battling our combined forces." A video...it had been years since L's first challenge to Kira...and since the two Kira's had combined forces. Now Ryuuzaki would present his next challenge, he had been to quiet for too long, choosing to remain in the shadows and sift through mounds and mounds of clues that seemed to lead to nowhere. In order to be victorious he--no THEY had to attack. He was no longer a single entity working against Kira, they had their own little rebellion stirring.

_Soon Kira..._Ryuuzaki told himself as he turned his attention away from the detectives and out the window, over looking the bustling metropolis. Somewhere...in this mass of people...was the infamous Kira. _Soon I WILL catch you..._Ryuuzaki returned his attention to the detectives, they didn't trust each other...but they would all have to get over that to reach their goal...and he would eventually get them to agree to..."bend" the law a little for the sake of Kira's capture. Kira believed himself outside of the law...above it even, so in order to capture him they would have to do the same thing.

_Soon..._

* * *

**Authors Note-** Phew...I had originally planned to make this even longer but I'm just wiped out...over 5,000 words! I've never written anything this long before...and I'm determined to make this story as detailed and intricate as I can. As you can tell I am -for the most part- sticking to the original story line...with a few edits obviously. Next chapter will feature a challenge to Kira, and I haven't decided if Raito and Ryuuzaki will meet next chapter or the chapter afterwards. Please REVIEW. 

Translation: こんばんは Konbanwa Good evening


End file.
